Javelin Flagship
|-| MKI= |-| MKII= |-| MKIII= |-| MKIV= |-| MKV= General The Javelin Flagship is a tier four, VEGA Corporation ship used for transportation. It can be used to ambush enemies with its jump drive and carry ally fleets to the battle. There is no blueprint for this ship, but it was added in the Ship Lab. Researching requires the workshop IX. It is only craftable once you get a Javelin Flagship Strongbox however. (Equip a drive to launch as it comes empty) __TOC__ Strategy The Javelin flagship has a built in Jump Drive, allowing it to jump to any location in its current sector, albeit with a cooldown and charge up time. Currently with the Type-O you can also equip the Wormhole Drive Type-E and Wormhole Blitz Drive. The in detail stats of the drives are seen on their respective pages. A captain permit is needed to launch a Javelin flagship, an alliance of maximum size is limited to deploying 15 of these flagships at any given time. Javelin flagships are frequently seen delivering other fleets to attack Player or farm cargo/crafting fleets. While the Javelin jumpship offers nearly instantaneous transportation for groups of fleets, they are often not deployed in heavy combat where are dozens of fleets fighting across sector space since they are deemed too great of a liability to protect and defend. Combat Javelin flagships, especially MK I, are not combat ships. They are highly vulnerable due to their lack of range and firepower. They are extremely slow and have a massive repair if destroyed. The Javelin has a firing arc of a battleship but no range modifier which makes it bad for combat even at Mk V. Fleets with a Javelin flagship cannot have a carrier as well, greatly inhibiting the fleet's range of engagement and capabilities. Enemy carriers can attack with impunity using their extensive range, and largely dictate how the battle will begin. A good idea if your Javelin is destroyed is to repair it to 10%, this allows it to still launch but only have a 1-2 hour repair if destroyed again. The Javelin is also almost always a big target, the best way to avoid losses is to get a level 20 Javelin and escort it with a high level fleet, this makes it impossible to ever lose as the escort will always decimate the enemy. Javelin Flagship Strongbox In recent events the Javelin Flagship is offered in a Strongbox version to then research and craft. Here is what the strongbox containes: ---- The Javelin Flagship Strongbox Contains: *1 Javelin Flagship Pattern *4 Flagship Cores *2,048 Flagship Armaments *5 Javelin Flagship Parts ---- Gallery 13346576 986580368116254 7038610187294632100 n.jpg|The Javelin Flagship in the Zero Hour Banner Javeling_10.png|A HD Redner of the Javelin Flagship JavelinMkV.png|A HD Render of the Javelin Flagship Mk V 13321985_1736810913228782_1307149444862596662_n.png|The Javelin pre-built hull earned in Zero Hour Javelin_1.png|Javelin flagships are sometimes unequipped since they are rarely ever in combat. IMG_2551.PNG|A fan-made coin Javelin Flagship Trivia *The Javelin flagship has the most points needed ever for an event ship being 5,000,000. *You cannot place a carrier and a flagship in the same fleet. *The Javelin flagship is one of only eight ships capable of obtaining three special slots, 5 being frigates, and the others being the Decimator Cutter and the Annihilator Battleship. *The Javelin flagship is now the second slowest ship in the game. *You can fit the Wormhole Drive Type-O on the Javelin Flagship(in the ship factory) even though you cannot find it anywhere.(Tip for people who crafted their Javelin Flagship and don't have a Wormhole Drive Type-E or Wormhole Blitz Drive.) ---- Category:Hulls Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Flagships Category:Vega Corporation